The specific goals of the research component of this proposal are to define the interactions of the functional genes in the human alpha globin gene cluster. Phase I studies will attempt to define and optimize experimental systems in which to study the expression of these genes and in Phase II these studies will be extended to deal with specific mechanisms of gene control including; position effects, transcriptional interference, 3' control elements (transcriptional termination signals and enhancers), and the general impact of one genes transcription upon the function of other genes in the cluster. The results will be related to the mechanisms of globin gene switching and general mechanisms of gene control in tightly spaced clusters. The training which is planned, and the specific experimental system to be explored are designed to interact and provide that applicant with a firm background for future independent work.